


Rain or Shine

by Velace



Series: Countdown [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina isn't having the best day. Her secretary has a vengeful side (she would know) and after having to tolerate too many people in one day, Emma is there to offer her particular brand of comfort to the hardworking Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to separate this into three chapters, but then I decided I couldn't be bothered.

"Get out of my office before I take this pen and stab you in the eye with it."

Rumple chuckled and flashed the Mayor his smarmy grin before he rose from his chair and clacked out of her office. Regina slumped back in her seat, tossing the pen in her hand to her desk and breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen so many people in one day, but she hoped it would be a long time before she had to repeat the exhausting experience.

There had been an influx of fairy tale characters dropping out of their world and straight into her town, which meant expansion to accommodate them all. She was fortunate her last appointment was with the imp, as he had a fair idea of how to handle her in the mood she found herself in during the past couple of hours.

Paperwork was less tedious than dealing with the people in her town, especially when it involved such a large number of them because her secretary was holding a grudge. If she'd felt badly about cancelling the woman's vacation so she could settle their new residents, the feeling had long since passed.

"Mayor Mills?"

Blinking down at her intercom with a sense of foreboding, her lip curled in a faint sneer. She shook her head and leaned it back against her chair, resting her eyes a moment as they fluttered shut. Maybe if she pretended to be busy, her secretary would take the hint and leave her alone.

 _Wishful thinking_ , she thought upon hearing the click of her door, announcing yet another arrival. "I'm really not in the mood for any more of this town or its residents, Victoria," she growled, the sound threatening.

"And here I thought you married me for my spectacular company."

Her slowly fading sneer rapidly transformed into a smile at the voice and she cracked an eye open, warmth spreading through and taking over her body as Emma grinned back at her. Lifting her head she opened both eyes and readjusted her posture, almost resuming her formal position but not quite as her muscles remained relaxed—open to the point she wasn't at all surprised when Emma strutted over and spun her chair around.

As the blonde leaned over, Regina raised a hand and cupped her cheek, guiding their mouths together. She hummed against soft, supple lips and parted her own as she welcomed the tongue that slipped between them. Simply seeing her wife could chase away the worst of her moods, but touching—kissing her was like nothing else. Emma was a beautiful combination of soothing comfort and burning, almost rapturous love that never failed to ignite an unwavering need inside of her.

Three years of marriage and still everything felt new to them. Every touch, every meeting of lips and declaration of love were much like their first. Emma was everything she had ever wanted, proving day in and day out that there was no one in this world or any other more suited to be her happiness; both her beginning and end.

Emma broke away, grin firmly in place as Regina refused to release her, the hand not holding her cheek having fisted in the blonde's shirt at some point during the kiss. "Hi," Emma murmured softly—adorably.

Regina groaned and tugged her back down, not wanting their moment to be over so soon and capturing those wonderful, sweet lips in another heated kiss. Emma moaned into her mouth, one hand moving from the arm of the chair to slide along her thigh and beneath her skirt. Regina knew they should stop before it got out of control but she didn't _want_ to and rather than push Emma away as her mind cautioned, she parted her legs in invitation as the hand began stroking her inner thigh.

Without warning, Emma dropped to the floor and Regina gasped as both hands gripped her thighs and yanked her forward, skirt unceremoniously shoved up to her waist. "I was going to wait until we were home," Emma rambled, nails raking against the cheeks of her ass as her panties were wrenched down her legs and tossed over a shoulder. "I've been thinking about doing this to you all day and I planned this whole long, drawn out seduction but I _really_ don't have the patience or self-control right now."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Regina stared down into eyes darkened by want and swallowed, mouth watering as arousal throbbed low in her gut. She knew when Emma got like this, there was little beyond consent capable of stopping her and despite the risk of being interrupted, she had no intention of denying them both as she spread herself wider.

The look of hunger that passed over Emma's face as her eyes dropped to take in the sight had Regina squirming in her chair, the tongue peeking out from between smirking lips sending desire straight to her sex. A moan rumbled deep within Emma's chest as she leaned in and inhaled her scent, and Regina scrambled, seeking purchase as hands slid beneath her.

With her legs thrown over shoulders, Emma waited until she gripped the arms of her chair before lifting and at the first touch of that talented mouth, Regina dug her heels into the blonde's back in an attempt to pull her closer. Emma chuckled against wet hot flesh and skilfully parted folds with the long, broad stroke of her tongue, humming as the bitter heat of slick arousal filled her mouth.

Not wasting time, Emma happily devoured her and Regina relished every second of it; the pleasurable vibrations against her sex—the sound of hungered sucking and each lick that ended in the soft flutter of a tongue over her clit. Emma knew exactly what she loved—what she needed to be sent over the edge in an explosion of blissful sensation—and she arched with another gasp, hands flexing against her ass and spreading her cheeks as nails sank painfully into her flesh and Emma thrust into her with a stiff tongue.

"Emma," she breathed. "Please," she begged, incapable of withstanding the expert manipulations of that tongue for long. There wasn't a single thing in the world that Emma excelled at more than bringing her to the brink with just her mouth and she had no shame in admitting it.

Emma pulled out of her slowly and trailed her slit with the tip of her tongue, inching closer and closer to where she was needed most. Regina freed one hand from the chair where nails left their indents in the leather arm, impatient as she grabbed the blonde by the hair with a growl and tugged, the effort half-hearted but serving her need as Emma wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves and started to suck.

Their eyes connected and Emma watched intently as Regina began to feel that familiar warning pull in the pit of her stomach. Her chest heaved as her arousal rose, mouth drying as she tried and failed to regulate her breathing. Seconds seemed like hours before teeth dragged over her sensitive nub and her head snapped back, a long, guttural moan of _Emma_ falling from plump lips as her body seized in pleasure.

While she recovered, Emma gently lowered her back into her seat. She cleaned the evidence of what she'd done from her mouth and stood, stretching her legs before walking over and retrieving the purple lace from where it laid crumpled on the floor. Regina hummed, half-lidded eyes glued to the tempting curve of her backside as Emma bent over.

Emma turned, panties hanging from her index finger, eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk playing along her lips. "What say we continue this at home?"

* * *

 

"Well..." Emma glanced down at herself as the smoke cleared. She was naked, sprawled atop their bed with her arms and legs strapped down. "…that escalated quickly," she drawled, lifting her gaze to Regina who remained firmly rooted in the spot they had appeared seconds earlier when it was decided driving home was too long of a wait for the brunette.

Regina smirked. "You need to work on your seduction, dear."

Emma squinted, voice filled to the brim with a confidence Regina loathed to admit she loved. "Do I though? I mean, you did just finish coming in my mouth."

An eyebrow rose. "You do have an exceptional mouth," Regina conceded and Emma grinned in response.

"Thank you."

"No," Regina purred, a predatory glint in her eyes as she stalked closer to the bed. "Thank _you_."

The grin widened, teeth grazing a lower lip as a shiver rippled down Emma's spine. "You're welcome," she husked, heart racing as Regina climbed on to the bed and crawled toward her with all the poise of a lioness.

Legs settled on either side of her hips and she did her best to resist the urge to tug at her bonds. Emma wanted to touch, to feel the silk of Regina's shirt beneath the palm of her hands before she ripped it from her body but she knew nothing would please Regina more than her submission, and nothing— _nothing_ was more important to Emma than pleasing her wife.

Regina waited, testing the waters as it were, and when Emma didn't offer even a shred of resistance, she bent down and captured her lips. It was tentative at first, exploratory despite knowing, intimately, every inch of each others mouths. Slim fingers tangled in her hair, nails lightly scratching at her scalp as Regina's freehand mapped the contours of her body.

They had mastered this dance a hundred times or more, one moment never quite the same as the one that came before. Fingers trailed teasingly down her cheek, following the taut pull of muscle in her neck and down to her collarbone. The kiss deepened and a whimper escaped as Regina palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger as their tongues caressed, tasting and savoring one another.

When the kiss ended, Regina rose and smirked down at her. Emma raised an eyebrow, trying not to squirm in discomfort. She needed Regina but this wasn't about her, not yet. "I think I want your mouth again," Regina stated, so matter-of-factly that Emma couldn't help her chuckle.

She lifted her head as much as she could in her bound state, their lips brushing lightly as she whispered, "So take it."

Regina groaned and captured her in another breathtaking kiss before rising, gripping the headboard to steady herself as she straddled Emma's head and her clothes vanished. Emma only had a few milliseconds to appreciate the sight of her swollen and glistening before Regina lowered down on to her mouth. She sighed against warm folds and closed her eyes, intoxicated by the tantalizing musk that overwhelmed her senses as she dragged her tongue through wet heat.

Immediately Regina began rocking her hips and Emma wished, if only briefly, that she was free once more. As much as she loved the feel of the juices coating her chin and nose, she liked to draw it out at least a little and knew that with Regina fully in control, her release would come far too soon.

"God I love your mouth," Regina rasped as she plunged a hand into golden tresses.

Emma opened her eyes, instantly enthralled by the look of love and ecstasy Regina wore as she stared down at her. Her stomach and heart clenched simultaneously, pride and arousal coming together in equal measure as she removed her tongue.

Regina slowed, confusion slowly transforming her features before Emma captured her clit. She whimpered, grinding down on her mouth as Emma sucked the hard little nub, flicking the tip with the rapid strokes of her tongue. "Oh god," she panted. "Fingers… I need your fingers."

The ties holding her wrists slackened and within seconds, Emma had her ankles free. Regina gasped, suddenly on her back as their lips collided and they shared her taste, three fingers thrusting into her with the perfect amount of force. She writhed beneath the blonde, sounds muffled against a hot mouth as she bucked her hips and came with an ease that somehow still surprised her.

Her chest heaved and she struggled for breath as her body slumped boneless back to the bed. Emma nipped her lower lip and slid down between her legs, removing her fingers and sucking the juices from them before she lowered her head and began the process of cleaning the release from sensitive folds.

When Emma was done, she sat up and rolled her shoulders before she waved her hand through the air. Regina blinked down in surprise as the cock sprouted between her legs. She opened her mouth in question only for the words to catch in her throat as the blonde quickly straddled her, taking every hard, glorious inch of her member in one swift move.

She moaned at the feeling of tight heat wrapped around her, hopelessly seeking more as she grabbed Emma by the hips and thrust up into her. Emma smirked, licking her lips as she leaned back and curled her hands around lean, olive thighs, drawing another, deep throated moan from plumps lips as she started to ride her.

Regina loved her like this; taking what she wanted, breasts bouncing freely as muscles clenched and released in pleasure. She guided one hand from a hip and traced the taut pull of the blonde's stomach, feeling her own tighten as her eyes wandered down to where she disappeared into delicious warmth. She'd lost count of how many times they'd done this, but it never failed to leave her in awe and she brought both hands up, basking in the whimper Emma released as she roughly palmed her breasts.

"You are stunning," Regina husked, rolling puckered pink nipples between thumb and forefinger. "My beautiful girl… Do you want me to fill you up? To feel my cock throb as I empty it inside of you?"

Emma groaned, head thrown back as she picked up the pace, gyrating harder and faster as a hiss of yesses fell from her mouth. Regina bit her lip, eyes glued to a pulse, wanting to lick the line of sweat sliding along the pale skin of Emma's throat before sinking her teeth in and welcoming the deafening sound of Emma's scream as it forced her over the edge.

She growled low in her throat and the thought alone gave her the strength to flip them, oblivious to the look of shock that contorted Emma's expression as she buried her face in the crook of her neck and bit down. Emma screamed, just as Regina knew she would and her hips pumped into the blonde faster, feeling her release starting as the walls contracted around her cock.

A hand seized her by the hair, holding her head in place as an arm wrapped around her back and Emma triggered her release with the cry of her name. Emma convulsed beneath her and Regina groaned, the sound muffled as her hips jerked and stilled, muscles milking her cock for all it had as her wife desperately clung to her.

Eyes closed, she sank into the body beneath her with a blissful sigh of relief. Emma hummed, legs and arms wrapping around her, pushing her impossibly deeper. She moaned, lost in the feeling of walls fluttering around her cock for a few long, glorious minutes before she gathered what little control she could and dismissed the shaft from between her legs.

As Emma whimpered at the loss and tightened her hold, Regina could feel her body preparing itself for sleep and shook her head still hidden in the crook of the blonde's neck. They were both sweaty and covered in each other, and the thought of falling asleep only to peel themselves from one another when they woke was an unappealing one, to say the least.

Evidently, Emma had the same thought and unwound from around her. "We should shower," she said, rolling them and climbing from the bed. Regina grunted, immediately missing her warmth and wondering if she'd even be able to move before Emma removed the concern entirely and gathered her in her arms.

* * *

 

Regina pouted as soon as her feet touched the ground. There was something about being cradled in Emma's arms that she found undeniably arousing and the short walk to the bathroom hadn't been enough time for her to fully appreciate the sentiment. Emma noted the look and chuckled, kissing her on the cheek and holding her around the waist with one arm as she leaned forward to turn on the shower.

Once she stepped back, they stood there for a few minutes waiting for the water to warm as they shared a kiss. Little touches stoked the ever-present desire between them, slowly banishing the need for sleep as their bodies began to crave one another again and the heat of their passion spread.

When Emma deemed the shower ready, she dragged Regina beneath the stream and backed her up against the wall as she reconnected their lips. Hands roamed, caressing all that they could reach as bodies came together and tongues danced, the steady pelt of water against flesh punctuated by the sounds of their pleasure spilling forth into the air.

Regina grabbed handfuls of her ass and squeezed, the brief moment of submission over as she used the hold to change their positions. She broke their kiss and Emma grinned, sinking back against the wall and widening her stance as Regina dropped to her knees, overcome with a need to taste her the second she realized she hadn't yet done so.

At the first touch of her tongue, Emma combed fingers through her hair with a moan and Regina sighed, content as she pressed in deeper and lapped at her sex. She looked up at the faint tug of her hair and groaned, the sight of dark eyes, half-lidded and filled with want causing her own sex to throb in need.

"More," Emma pleaded and the thickness of her voice had Regina complying without thought. She grabbed her thigh and squeezed, waiting until Emma spread further before she brought her other a hand up and drove two fingers into her.

Emma cried out and thrust down, grinding against hand and mouth as Regina felt a shiver shoot down her spine in response to the sound. She shuddered and latched on to the blonde's clit, lashing the nub with the tip of her tongue, drawing rough gasps and whimpered sobs as she fucked her forcefully.

"Oh fuck," Emma hissed as she added teeth. "Fuck, Regina please."

Curling her fingers, Regina massaged the ribbed patch of flesh and, feeling the walls tighten around her fingers signaling the impending release, she lightly bit down on the bundle of nerves. Emma screamed, the sound rivaling her first as the orgasm ripped through her and Regina quickly pulled back, placing a hand on her stomach as she resumed her thrusts.

When the last of her release washed through her, Emma started to slide down the wall as aftershocks shook her body. Regina swiftly stood and caught her around the waist, wincing at the sharp ache in her knees as she embraced the blonde. "I'm going to need to sleep for a week after that," Emma murmured into her shoulder, voice hoarse.

Regina dismissed the telling ebb between her thighs and chuckled. "After what you've done, I'll gladly provide you the vacation time," she replied, kissing her temple.

Somehow finding the strength to lift her head, Emma pulled back a little with a frown and asked, "What did I do?"

"You," Regina began, slipping a hand around her neck and joining their mouths in a sweet, tender kiss before they parted. "You turned what was perhaps one of the worst days I've had since the last time our son was kidnapped, into one of the best."

Emma grinned, head tilted and bringing to mind the image of an adorable puppy. Regina bit her lip, letting her have her moment and resisting a smirk at the thought. The confident boast she expected, however, wasn't what Emma gave. "I would give you the world if it'd make you happy," she said instead and Regina blinked.

Her chest warmed rapidly and she shook her head, letting it fall to a shoulder with a laugh. "You are ridiculous," she replied.

"Ridiculously in love with you," Emma retorted, the grin still evident in her voice.

Regina closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, reveling in the words as they burrowed deep inside her chest. She huffed, another chuckle escaping her lips before she straightened and met that emerald gaze with a fond smile.

"I am ridiculously in love with you too."


End file.
